There are times when picnicking, hiking, golfing, etc., one desires a place to rest but facilities may be lacking. This problem can be solved often with chairs and seats available as portable furniture which can be folded when not in use or when being transported. It is an object of this invention to provide a portable seat device to support a user at rest, to minimize space and storage requirements and to provide means for its transportation by enclosing the portable seat device about those objects essential to the activity undertaken.